


Saving Heaven

by seriousbusiness (HaloMaiden)



Series: Heaven Arc (SkyeWard family.) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dont mess with Skye, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jack Ward - Freeform, M/M, Mamma Skye, Multi, Skyeward - Freeform, Ward Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMaiden/pseuds/seriousbusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden rule number one when dealing with Skye Ward – don’t ever piss her off. Golden rule number two – don’t get in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

_The intention of the Holy Ghost is to teach us how one goes to heaven, not how heaven goes._ (Galileo Galilei).

**TOLUCA, MEXICO.  
0130 hours.**

Capture or kill. That was the order handed down from the higher ups, the powers that be. There was no third option around when you worked for the people he did. It was one road or another, left or right. And there was no such thing as third chances.

The young man huddled deeper into his jacket, grateful for the shelter it provided from the icy morning breeze. Mexican mornings were always bitterly cold at this time of year before turning into a blistering heat by midday. He sipped at his coffee gently, the burning liquid scalding his tongue with its bitter taste. As he stared moodily down into the Styrofoam cup a flicker of movement caught his eye and he looked up, just in time to see a young woman with a crew cut of blonde hair cross the street and disappear down a sewerage pipe.

At one in the morning this was certainly not the oddest thing he could have ever witnessed. The man sighed, dumped the cup in the trash and moved across the street.

“Target sighted,” he muttered softly. “She took to the sewers, following on foot.”

“ _Copy that Agent West, proceed with caution._ ”

West voiced his confirmation and stopped shy of the man hole, peering over the edge carefully. Spying no traps he pursed his lips, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he groaned, stepping over the edge and falling into the hole.

Below the surface a rancid stench wafted about West’s nostrils and he took a deep breath, trying not to gag on the foul odour. He was ankle deep in water, black and thickened with sludge. Beside the waterway were two thin walkways made out of blackened bricks. West stepped up onto one side and shucked his jacket, revealing a Kevlar shirt bearing the logo of an eagle.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent West drew his sidearm and holding it as he had been shown, proceeded down the sewers. He could see barely anything in the dark and since his nose was being over-ridden with the stench of Mexico’s sewerage. As such when foot came flying out of the dark and connected with his cheek, sending him sprawling into the dirty water.

“I knew that they would send out the cavalry to get me but honestly? Sending you was something I did not expect,” a voice purred from out of the darkness. The blonde woman stepped forward into the light filtering in from the man hole above their heads. “Really Jaxon? You would kill me on their orders?”

West clambered out of the water, spat out a mouthful of water and stepped back up onto the bricks, shaking out his hair. “Well,” he snapped. “It was more of an offer than an order.”

“And I suppose Fury signed and sealed that order?”

West shrugged and lunged, throwing a punch at her head which was easily dodged and she retaliated with another roundhouse kick. West threw up his forearm to block the kick, using his own free leg to kick out at her shins. She went down with a hiss of pain and West used that second to jerk her arm around behind her back. The woman snarled angrily at him.  

“You bet he did,” West said. “Trust me Harley; this isn’t a job I relish.”

Harley Forbes mock pouted at him, struggling against his grip. “You’re so cut up about it I can tell, or did Ward teach you his poker face as well?”

With that sentence she managed to throw him off and rolled away from him to sit like a crouched cat. Forbes stared at him stonily, a flicker of hurt crossing her dark eyes as she stared at him. West stood over her, his gun pointed directly at her face. Not once did his gun hand waver even as he stared into eyes he had been looking into for many years.

“You’re giving me no option Harley,” West said. “You tried to hack S.H.I.E.L.D’s databases, escaped with information that was beyond your level of access and ran off.”

“You know full well why I did what I did, S.H.I.E.L.D have conditioned you to believe that accepting their orders without question is the only way to run things. You are an idiot who was weaned on lies and deceit!”

“Then you are one as well!” West shouted, pulling back the safety on his sidearm. “We were both rescued from the orphanage that day! You and I! We were raised the same way and yet I’m the idiot? I don’t think so!”

“S.H.I.E.L.D killed the only father figure I ever knew!” Forbes screeched. “It was their fault! Theirs! And yet they will not help me find out why! They owe me that much!”

“They owe you nothing anymore,” West said sadly. The madness and grief that consumed his once friend’s eyes were now painfully clear. “Your betrayal has cost you that old friend.”

“And you betrayed me!” Forbes shouted, lunging forward once more and kicking out low with her booted foot.

West found his feet being swept out from under him and the breath was knocked from his lungs forcefully. Forbes leapt onto his chest and pressed a knife to his throat, applying pressure with ease borne of practice. She surveyed him carefully and shook her head at him.

“I’m sorry Jaxon, really, to hurt you like this but if you’d helped me from the start we wouldn’t be having a problem.”

West gasped deeply as the knife cut into his skin. “You really are an idiot Harley for letting your guard down.”

“I believe I am the one who has you underneath me.”

“Think again rookie.”

Forbes froze at the sound of a new voice and yet again at the sound of a gun being cocked. She grimaced at West and ran her tongue over her parted lips. All West could do was shoot her a knowing look.

“Agent Ward,” Forbes greeted as she was hauled to her feet. “So pleasant to see you again.”

Agent Grant Ward glared at her, his face a mask of stony anger. He wrested the knife from her with ease. “Next time you feel like holding a knife to my partner’s throat – don’t.”

Two more agents arrived, taking Forbes away even as she spewed profanities back over her shoulder. Ward just exhaled deeply through his nose and extended a hand to West, pulling the younger man to his feet. The older agent wrinkled his nose at his protégé, sweeping him over with one stern look.

“You smell like sewer waste,” Ward said. He sighed. “Not even Skye got into trouble as much as you do.”

“That’s because she had other ways of impressing you man,” West shrugged. His own nose crinkled, he did smell rather rank. “This one was personal for me.”

“I’m well aware. I’m also going to choose to ignore that comment you made about Skye.”

West shrugged and began leading the way towards the ladder that led out of the sewers. His boots squelched as he walked and the horrid feeling of wet socks was starting to sink into his being. He could feel the frustrated glare that Ward was pointing in his direction; they had been partners for the last three years ever since the seasoned agent had picked him out of the line-up at the Academy. Ward had been a brother to him since then and West knew that his partner wasn’t annoyed at him, not really. Just irked if anything.

Since getting married Grant Ward had softened, thank the Gods.

~~

Phil Coulson met them on the plane, wearing a look of utter exasperation and the lines around his eyes much more pronounced. Ward could only guess that he’d been speaking with Fury at some point. He dismissed West to the showers with a nod of his head before following Coulson through the plane to Coulson’s office. The older agent didn’t say anything but simply turned to the cabinet beside his desk and grabbed two glasses and bottle. Ward tilted his head. Scotch.

Once Coulson had poured them both a healthy serve and Ward had some warm alcohol in his stomach he set his eyes on his friend.

“When did you get off the phone with Fury?” Ward asked.

“Half an hour ago,” Coulson said.

Ward raised his glass in Coulson’s direction. “Apologies.”

“No matter. We achieved our mission. Forbes is in custody, you and West are unharmed and I can make it home in time to watch the rascal I call my nephew,” Coulson waved him off. “Natasha might just flog me if I don’t keep my promise this time. She and Clint have wanted a night away for the last year.”

Ward sipped his scotch, smiling. “Yeah, I figured as much. Ed is a little bit of a handful.”

“He’s part Barton, part Romanov. What would you expect?”

The two agents laughed at that, Coulson poured them another drink before leaning back in his chair to survey Ward thoughtfully. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the silence comfortable between them. It was the silence of old friendship – the kind that took great trust to forge. Coulson tipped the amber liquid around in his glass and sighed heavily, he looked tired and older than his years. Ward raised both eyebrows at his boss, draining his glass with a clinking of ice cubes.

“Agent Forbes became something that is a danger to all of us,” Coulson said slowly, in response to Ward’s questioning gaze. “If the loss is great enough you too would question the loyalty of those around you.”

“She lost her partner sir,” Ward sighed. “She’s certainly not the first.”

Coulson poured himself another finger of scotch. “I knew Agent Quinn,” he admitted. “He spoke of Harley like one would speak of a daughter, a sister. He loved her. She loved him.”

“I didn’t know. . .”

“Most don’t. That’s the way S.H.I.E.L.D works remember? Quinn was murdered and there’s nothing we can do to find his killer.”

Ward frowned. “Why? Is that why Forbes is so angry?” he asked. “Murder of one of our own is not something to be taken lightly sir.”

“Quinn took the mission under the understanding that there was no extraction plan.”

“A suicide mission,” Ward finished.

“Not quite,” Coulson said, drinking from his scotch. “He assured the Director he could see the job done with no bloodshed and a swift return. He was overwhelmed by more than seven hostiles. Even an agent as seasoned as Quinn can be outmatched.”

“You mean they ganged up on him.”

“Something like that. To make matters worse I believe it was Forbes who found his body too,” Coulson grimaced. “I imagine the same would happen if Romanov lost Barton – except with far more devastating results.”

“They are man and wife sir, living with their son. Circumstances would be different,” Ward tried, a lump in his throat.

“I don’t believe that, do you? Quinn had family and that family was Harley Forbes. She was denied a basic right. Why? I don’t know but she was pushed over the edge because of it. Imagine if you lost Skye.”

It was as though someone had slipped an ice cube down his shirt at the very thought. Ward drained his glass, shook his head at the burn of alcohol burning its way down his throat and looked up at Coulson. The older agent looked at him knowingly and offered him the bottle. Ward poured himself a healthy serving and drowned that too.

“Cruel and unusual punishment sir,” Ward rasped.

“For the team as well as you,” Coulson reminded him. “We’re going to continue on as always and don’t worry, no one is going to get within ten steps of Skye if we can help it.”

Ward smiled wanly at him. “She’s a clearance level five now, she doesn’t particularly need our help,” he said.

~~

Skye Ward had a routine that she followed every morning. Having been married to Grant Ward for the past five years and living with his strict organisation of his life was it any wonder?

Her alarm would ring at eight am every morning, a much more reasonable hour than she got when she was actually out in the field and this would be her cue to have a quick shower and get ready. Usually by this time little giggling noises could be heard from the room down the hall and Skye would smile widely, tiptoe down the hall and peek into her son’s bedroom.

Jack Tyler Ward was three and half years old and he was Skye’s little ray of sunshine. Her little boy was the happiest, sweetest child she had ever met and he looked so much like Grant it was hard to not to fall in love with him. Her son also had the habit of pretending to be asleep when she came into his room so that she would ‘wake’ him with hugs and kisses.

This morning was no different. Skye snuck into Jack’s room, spied the little bundle of limbs on under his blue bedspread and pounced, tickling his sides.

“No Mummy!” Jack squealed, coming up for air and grinning widely at her.

“You’re awake now aren’t you?” Skye asked. “Ready for some food?”

“Corn Flakes!” he cheered, allowing her to lift him from his bed and set him on the floor.

They took the stairs down to the kitchen one at a time, Jack’s tiny hand clasped in Skye’s. He was a confident walker, had been ever since he turned two, but Skye was still wary about the stairs in her home. They were creaky and wobbly at the best of times so she was always certain to watch him up and down the stairs.

With a deft ease Skye reached down and lifted him to the air, making a large whooshing noise that made him giggle before setting him in his chair. Soon enough he had a bowl of Corn Flakes in front of him and Jack set about attempting to eat his cereal.

Skye shook her head at him, a large smile spreading across her beautiful features. It was at times like this that she missed Grant. Despite his gruff demeanour and general bull-headedness he was a natural with Jack, enjoying every moment he spent in company of his little man. She was just thankful that he was due back by the end of the week; she missed him more than she would ever say to him.

As if on cue a ringing began to echo through the kitchen and Skye looked up from her mug of morning coffee, grinning widely. She moved toward the end of the table where she kept the tablet, pressing a kiss to Jack’s dark head as she passed. Skye swept the tablet up in a fluid movement and hit ‘answer’, Grant’s face filling the screen within moments.

“Morning,” she greeted him sweetly.

“You look cheerful this morning,” he chuckled. A soft gaze was radiating from his eyes and Skye felt herself warm from toes to head.

“Definitely now that I’m talking to you,” Skye said. She winked at him. “Hey Jack, there’s someone who wants to say hi.”

Jack looked up from his cereal, milk spattered all over his face. “Daddy?” he asked.

Skye nodded, smiling at her son and moved to set the tablet up on the table. She quickly wiped a napkin over Jack’s mouth, lamenting over his ability to get milk everywhere and turned the tablet to face them.

“Daddy!” Jack giggled, waving his small hands at the camera.

“Good boy,” Skye cooed into his ear.

Grant’s face lit up as he took in the sight of their son, his grin wide enough to sparkle across the thousands of miles that separated them. “Hey buddy,” he said gently. “You being good for your Mum?”

“Yeah!”

Skye sat back, Jack settled in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly as Jack and Grant had their little moment together.  Previously, if you had told her that she would have settled down with her husband and had their little family Skye would have laughed in your face. There had always been something between her and Grant, from the first day they met even.

It had taken a lot of bad things to happen for both of them to realise they needed each other. A lot of those events Skye tried not to think about on a regular basis, nightmares were bad enough without dwelling on it during the waking hours. When Jack had come along, in the middle of an S.H.I.E.L.D meeting no less, it had only cemented their marriage.

They weren’t perfect but they loved each other, so that was good enough Skye knew.

“Home soon Daddy?” Jack was asking.

Skye caught her husband’s eye and the flash of disappointment that crossed his face. Pity swelled in her stomach, their jobs weren’t an easy thing to mix with parenting. Grant had admitted as much to her in the early days of her pregnancy, hell he’d never considered having children before they’d got married. Seeing the way he was with Jack now made Skye proud to be Grant’s wife. Despite his past Grant was a fantastic father.

“I will be as soon as I can Jack, I promise,” Grant replied. “Take care of Mum for me alright?”

“Okay,” Jack said, giving a little salute with his tiny hand. “Just like Daddy.”

“That’s right buddy just like me.”

Skye’s cheeks warmed slightly and she shook her head at Grant. “Your Daddy is being silly,” she told Jack. “Mummy can take care of herself remember? Now we’ve got to get you ready for your playdate with Ed, say bye to Daddy.”

“Bye Daddy, I miss you.”

Grant waved. “I miss you guys too, I’ll be home as soon as possible okay?” he said. He fixed Skye with that look she loved. She’d never seen him look that way at anyone else. “I love you both,” Grant added.

“We love you as well,” Skye replied. “Stay safe and we’ll see you soon okay?”

Grant waved once more and then the feed died, leaving a black screen. Skye swallowed the taste of sadness and pasted a happy smile on her face, cuddling her son close to her body. Jack seemed to understand a lot more than most kids did and he knew that his Daddy was somewhere dangerous. He always took great pride in telling other kids that his Daddy was a superhero, a fact that made Skye and Grant laugh.

“Come on let’s go get dressed hey?” Skye soothed her son, whose brow was crinkled in concentration. “Your Iron Man shirt is clean and ready to wear if you want,” she added mischievously, knowing full well what Jack’s reaction would be.

“Okay!” he said happily.

Later as Skye helped him get dressed and she ran a brush through Jack’s soft hair she couldn’t help but wonder what Grant was up to on this mission. She was still an S.H.I.E.L.D agent but was only permitted in the field when Grant was home to watch Jack. Skye was happy with that for she never in a thousand years wish for her son to grow up in pain as she and Grant had.

Anyone who tried to achieve that would die at her hands first.

 

 

 


	2. author note

Hello fellow readers,

 

Due to a circumstances that have not been foreseen this story has been discontinued. It will be carried over onto my new account which will be active soon.   
The pseud to look for is imaginationem. The story will return in a few months after the Clintasha story I have been writing is finished. 

 

Thanks for your support!  
xx


End file.
